Dying
by Chrono Cross
Summary: Getting the final guardians, Virginia is sure that they can protect Jet from Beatrice... boy was she wrong. Now they must find him before Beatrice carries out her plans. JetVirginia fic.
1. Why can I never win?

Jet looked up from the top of the sandcraft to the sky, seeing the dark clouds that loomed overhead; he let out an annoyed sigh. "It's going to rain."  
  
Virginia hearing Jet's comment looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"You're right." She stated as she went to the bow of the sandcraft, "Gallows, where's the nearest town? We don't want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Jolly Roger Cap'n."  
  
"Alright, take us there."  
  
"Aye Aye Cap'n!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four soaked drifters made their way to the inn. They removed their cloaks, and then Virginia went over to the desk, while Jet, Gallows, and Clive went to a table.  
  
"Excuse me, Hanna, are there any rooms left?" Virginia asked the woman at the front desk.  
  
"Why we have two left, and ya welcome to 'em Virginia. Remember that the rooms come with a free meal so be ready to order when I get over there."  
  
"Thanks Hanna." Virginia sighed with relief as she paid for the rooms. After paying Virginia made her way over to the table her party was sitting at and went to the only vacant seat.  
  
"Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Virginia asked; as so not to hold Hanna up on someone's order.  
  
"Steak." Gallows replied, licking his lips.  
  
"Chicken." Clive stated while concentrating on the novel he had bought at a near by book store.  
  
"Jet, what do you want?" Virginia asked.  
  
"I'm not that hungry; I think I'll just go to bed. Can I have the room key?"  
  
"Sure, here." Virginia watched him go up the stairs, *I'm worried.* she thought as Jet disappeared from her view. *Jet hasn't eaten all day, maybe he's sick.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jet made his way down the hall when he felt a great surge of pain run through his body making him collapse. *Not again!* Jet thought as another surge of pain ran through his body, he stopped a cry of anguish that had threatened to come out. With the help of the wall Jet was able to lift himself to his feet and into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia watched as their empty plates were taken away. She looked to see Gallows flirting with some of the local women, while Clive continued in his book.  
  
*I think I'll go check on Jet* she thought with a good amount of worry in her as she got out of her seat. Virginia made her way up the stairs and into the room. When in the room she found Jet unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Jet, Jet!" She gently shook him, "Jet!"  
  
"Hmm?" Jet moved a little and opened his eyes, Virginia looked into his eyes, she gasp as she saw the pain that was in them, but it became hidden as Jet's awareness returned.  
  
"A-are you okay?" Virginia asked as Jet lifted himself to his elbows.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"Tired? Jet, you shouldn't lie."  
  
"I-I'm not lying!" Jet stammered in his defense.  
  
"Sure, and I'm the tooth fairy!"  
  
"Who the hells the tooth fairy?" Jet asked blinking.  
  
Virginia sighed, *Why did I say that?*  
  
"Never mind." Virginia said as she began to leave. "Oh Jet, this time if you go to sleep use a bed." Jet flushed at this but hid it as well as he could until he heard the door shut, he soon got up off the floor, went to the nearest bed, and while he began drifting to sleep a thought popped into his head. *She didn't tell me who the tooth fairy was.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, Hanna?" Virginia shouted to her. "Can I have a steak dinner prepared?  
  
"Yeah, but it will take 'round a half hour, is that 'k?" Hanna asked.  
  
"Yes, that's fine!" Virginia smiled as she headed back to the table where Gallows was with a hand indent in his face, and Clive was reading his book.  
  
"You still hungry?" Gallows inquired with disbelief.  
  
Virginia blinked, "Yeah, I guess all that traveling gave me a bigger appetite than I thought."  
  
"Well, at least we know you'll eat it all." Clive said looking up from his volume.  
  
"Yeah, well I think I'll go eat in the room." Virginia stated as Hanna brought the dinner. "See you guys later!"  
  
*That was close; I think I'll keep this stuff to myself, if Clive finds out he'll act like a father, which would just piss Jet off, and Gallows-* An image of Gallows running pleading for forgiveness and Jet firing off rounds of ammo like a mad man flashed in her mind, she gently giggled as she entered the room.  
  
Virginia looked to see Jet was sleeping on the bed nearest to the door, she decided to take a closer look, and she took one step and instantly regretted it, the floorboard made a loud creak, awaking Jet.  
  
Jet stared at her for a moment, then said, "Go away."  
  
"Hey, we have to share this room, so it's mine too." Virginia stated as she walked over to his bed.  
  
"I said go awa-." Jet was cut off as Virginia stuffed a piece of food in is mouth, he looked at her for a second before he swallowed. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"You need to eat, so since you weren't going to get food anytime soon I got it for you."  
  
"I already told you that I'm not hungry." Jet mumbled as he went to lie back down.  
  
"No you don't" Virginia shouted as she pushed Jet back up. "You're going to eat something before you go back to sleep!"  
  
"What are you? My mother?" Jet said in a cold and sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'll act like it until you eat some food." Virginia snapped.  
  
Jet sighed and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but shut it before a word came out, he sighed again, however he took the plate from Virginia and began to eat the steak. *Why can I never win?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Evil Chrono) Hope ya like this fic as much as ya like the one.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) I'll still be working on the one, but it'll take me longer.  
  
(Evil Chrono) One track mind, one thing at a time.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Kinda short but hey better than nothing right?  
  
(Evil Chrono) Ya know the drill R+R people.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) This is a problem. This document is harder to load and this is why it took so long to get up. 


	2. Nightmare or Vision

Virginia looked down at the half eaten steak that she was bringing down to the kitchen, Jet hadn't eaten all of it, *but he ate something.* Virginia thought with a smile. Virginia put the plate on the counter and quickly made her way back upstairs.  
  
She got to the room and careful not to step on any creaky boards, made her way over to Jet, *he's asleep again.* she thought as she looked at him, but then another thought pierced its way into her mind, *why's he so exhausted?* Cautiously Virginia peeled back the blanket and looked Jet over, *I don't see any wounds, not one. Well, I guess that rules out injury, but then what?* Virginia pulled the blanket back over Jet and made her way over to her bed, many thoughts plagued her mind as she was overcome by sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia's Dream  
  
Virginia looked over her surroundings, the sky was a dull gray, and there was nothing, just a desert wasteland. Virginia started walking over the dunes until something caught her eye, she looked to see red, and the ground was now covered in red... *blood?* Virginia thought as she touched the crimson that covered the ground. *the grounds bleeding? How? *  
  
Virginia looked around and saw a glint of silver. *Silver?* Curiosity got the better of her, she ran towards it, and gasped at what she found.  
  
"Jet!" The young drifter was sprawled out on the ground covered in head to toe in blood. Virginia gently put Jet's head in her lap and checked his pulse. *Good, he's still alive.* she let out a sigh of relief and began digging in her pack for heal berries. *I know I have some!* Virginia thought desperately as she began digging farther into her pack.  
  
"Where! Where are they?!" Virginia had dug through her pack to find that she didn't have any heal berries. "But, but I just bought some!"  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
Virginia looked to see that Jet was awake.  
  
"Don't move, it'll be okay, I can use a healing spell." Virginia said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Don't bother, a healing spell won't get rid of these, I didn't have much of a chance anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Virginia cried as the tears fell down her cheeks. "You'll get better, I know a healing spell can't fully heal the wounds but it'll stop the bleeding!"  
  
"No, it won't, the cuts won't heal and the bleeding won't stop until..."  
  
"Until what?" Virginia looked at Jet. "Jet?! Jet?!?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"JET!!!!"  
  
Virginia woke in a cold sweat, her face wet with tears.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
Virginia turned to see a pair of violet eyes, filled with concern, staring at her, a fresh batch of tears streaked down her face as she threw herself at Jet. *He's alive!* she thought happily as she cried into the confused young man. Not knowing what else to do Jet just held Virginia, rubbing small circles on her back.  
  
"Shhh... shh, it'll be okay." He said in a soft comforting voice.  
  
Virginia's sobs soon stopped, but she didn't let go of Jet. She held on to him until she fell asleep. Jet heard her breath even and gently put her back into her bed. *Wonder what that was all about?* Jet thought as he made his way over to his bed. *Why did she call my name?*  
  
Jet stared at the ceiling trying to come up with answers to his questions, but found none. *Maybe I can ask Virginia in the morning.* But Jet reconsidered this thought after looking at her face; it was red and wet from her crying. He sighed, *I'll just have to figure it out on my own then.*  
  
With those thoughts in mind Jet let sleep grasp him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia woke early the next morning, the dream she had didn't repeat but it was still fresh in her mind. *It was just a dream.* she reminded herself, *It wasn't real, was it?* Panic seized her as she looked over at Jet's bed, he was still asleep, Virginia let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"He's fine." She mumbled to herself, "He's just fine."  
  
Virginia got up and running a brush through her messy hair went downstairs. She was surprised to see that Clive and Gallows were already at a table.  
  
"How come you guys are up so early?" she asked.  
  
"Well, someone yelled out at 5 in the mornin', woke me and Clive up, can you believe it, 5 in the damn mornin'!" Gallows sighed.  
  
"Wow, really?" Virginia faked surprise in her voice as her cheeks turned a bright crimson. Luckily no one noticed, because at that particular moment Jet came downstairs.  
  
"He wakes from the dead!" Gallows joked.  
  
Jet looked at him for a moment, sighed, seized his gun and took aim. Gallows looked at him with pure shock; Virginia looked to see he was holding something in his other hand. *wha-* Virginia got her answer as Jet threw what had been in his and put his gun away, Virginia then turned her attention to Gallows and saw Jet's boomerang in Gallows hand and an indention of it in the middle of his face.  
  
"Kid never could take a joke." Gallows mumbled while rubbing his nose.  
  
Virginia looked at Jet to see if he had heard Gallows comment, if he had he show no indication of it. He walked over and sat down, taking his boomerang from Gallows' hand.  
  
"Where are we going now?" he asked with a bored tone.  
  
"I heard of a place this morning." Clive stated, "It's near the Abyss, it's said that there is something that can completely rejuvenate Filgaia, problem is that the monsters are so strong anyone who go there come back badly injured or don't come back at all."  
  
Virginia's dream flashed in front of her for a second. Filgaia covered in blood and Jet...  
  
"Let's see if it's true." Virginia whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Evil Chrono) Okay, I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in sooo long but you try sharing one computer with three sisters.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) I hope this doesn't make the story more confusing.  
  
(Evil Chrono) Anyway you know the drill, R+R! Oh yeah and flames will be... Ignored!!! 


	3. Loss

The trip began steadily; Lombardia was now on autopilot so they could all relax for a few hours while the dragon flew to their destination. Virginia sat in her seat, but for some reason she couldn't stop fidgeting, she just couldn't unwind. *Why am I so uptight?* Virginia shut her eyes for a moment and then she gasped, she knew the reason! It was too quiet. Usually Gallows would be singing in a big voice, you'd be able to hear the pages of books turn as Clive read, and the unhappy cursing of Jet, but all was still, not a noise could be heard.  
  
Virginia got out of her seat and went out to check on her companions, the first room was Clive's room, she reached out a steady hand and pushed the door open, and she looked to see that the room was empty. Virginia set a quicker pace to Gallows' room she pushed the door open, it too was empty. Virginia was now at an all out run to Jet's room; she could hear voices and pushed the door open quickly. She looked to find Clive and Gallows both staring at her, she looked to see Jet, he looked like he was asleep but the worried looks on both the older men's face told her otherwise. She blinked for a second before a question escaped her lips.  
  
"What's going on?" Clive was the first to respond.  
  
"Well, we were a little worried,"  
  
Clive was cut off as Gallows stated "You were, not me."  
  
Clive sighed, "Fine, I was worried about Jet when I heard a cry of pain emanate from his room, so I went out to see Gallows was already there so we went in."  
  
Panic began to seize Virginia as images of her dream flashed in her mind, her voice sounded alien even to her with so much worry and fear in the question, "Is Jet alright?"  
  
Virginia looked as Clive hesitated, "Clive is Jet alright?"  
  
"We're not sure." Clive answered his head downcast.  
  
"How can you not be sure?" Virginia asked, her voice a mere whisper. Gallows responded to the question before Clive could, "The punk won't wake up, we know he's alive, but with the way he is ya think he's comatose or something."  
  
Virginia went over to Jet, kneeling in between Clive and Gallows, she gently reached out and put her hand on Jet's forehead, she began concentrating Schturdark healing powers to the young man. Virginia let out a sigh of relief as Jet finally showed some form of conscious by swatting her hand away from his head. He opened his eyes slowly and lifted himself up into a sitting position. He seemed confused as he looked at the people around him.  
  
Virginia was the first to chance a word, "Jet?"  
  
Jet looked at her and Virginia found that she was now looking into his eyes, she flinched, his eyes weren't cold and angry as they usually were, they seemed very confused and *Innocent?* Virginia froze at the thought before another came to her, *I must be going insane.*  
  
"Jet?" Virginia tried again.  
  
He looked at her and Virginia started to wonder if he had become mute.  
  
"Me?" Jet looked at her as he pointed at himself; Virginia looked at Jet for a moment and opened her mouth again but didn't get to say anything as another voice came in, "Yeah, do you see anyone else on this ship named Jet?" Virginia looked to see a fairly annoyed Gallows looking down at them.  
  
"Gallows stop." Clive said gently as he leaned down to looked Jet in the eye. "Jet, do you remember my name?"  
  
Jet looked at him and shook his head.  
  
Gallows and Virginia blinked as Clive asked another question, "Do you remember him?" Jet looked at Gallows and shook his head again, "Alright, Jet do you remember her?" Virginia's heart leapt into her throat as Jet looked at her, but as the times before he shook his head.  
  
"Clive, what's going on?" Virginia's voice was very confused.  
  
"Jet seems to have lost all memory, I'm not sure how but it seem to be the only reason he wouldn't remember any of us or himself for that matter."  
  
Virginia went over to Jet, grabbing his hand she pulled him up and began to pull him out of the room.  
  
"Virginia, where are you going with Jet?" Gallows asked.  
  
She sighed and smiled at them, "If he's lost his memory someone has to watch him and show him around, plus if we're going to find a way to heal Filgaia he's gonna need to learn how to shoot his gun again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Evil Chrono) So? Whatta think? I was having a little trouble deciding if I wanted Jet to lose his memory or not, but then I just went with it.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Read and Review to tell me what ya think of the idea. 


	4. New Nickname

"Umm... Excuse me, um..miss, where are we going?" Virginia stopped walking and looked at Jet.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked disbelief evident in her tone.  
  
"I asked where are we going." Jet stated with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"No Jet, before that."  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" he stated with an even more perplexed look on his face.  
  
Virginia fought the urge to laugh and failed miserably.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jet asked innocently.  
  
"Sorry," Virginia said as she started to regain her lost breath, "It's just that I never thought you'd call me that!"  
  
"Is it wrong?" he inquired, looking at Virginia. Virginia opened her mouth but couldn't help letting a few more giggles escape her.  
  
"No, but I want you to call me Virginia, okay."  
  
"Vir-gin-ia, Virginia, okay!" Jet said with a smile on his face.  
  
Virginia blinked as her mouth hung open with surprise at the smiling youth.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jet's voice broke through the daze Virginia had been in.  
  
"You..you smiled!" Virginia stated pointing her index finger at him.  
  
"What's wrong with that, Vir..Virginia?" Jet asked, struggling to say her name.  
  
"No, no it's just unexpected." Virginia looked at him before talking again. "Jet is it hard for you to say my name?"  
  
Jet sighed and nodded, "A little. It's just kinda long."  
  
Virginia thought for a moment, "Ginny."  
  
"What?" Jet asked looking at her.  
  
"Call me Ginny. That should be easier."  
  
"Ginny? Okay." Jet nodded at her as they began walking again. "Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Jet."  
  
"You still haven't told me where we're going." Virginia looked at Jet for a moment before realizing she didn't think about where they were going, she had said she was going to teach Jet to shoot but now she didn't feel like it, for she had a lot on her mind, she was thinking about Jet. *I've just been letting my feet keep moving without really thinking about where. I just can't banish the sight of Jet's eyes; they're so innocent and trusting. It's like he's a little kid.* Virginia looked at Jet again, he just stared at her. She sighed, "I really don't know."  
  
Virginia then began to turn around and headed for her room, she looked to see that Jet was behind her, "Jet, I'm going to my room now." She stated and started again to her room. She looked behind to see that Jet was still walking behind her, "What?" she asked with surprise.  
  
"Umm... You haven't let go of my hand yet." Jet said gently.  
  
Virginia turned a bright red as she looked that indeed, Jet's hand was still being firmly gripped by hers.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" she apologized as she let go of his hand. Jet stared at her with a great amount of amusement, and let out a small laugh. Virginia stared at him and felt anger rise in her. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Your face, it's all red, kinda like a tomato." He stated, pointing his finger at her. Virginia turned a brighter shade of red at this remark. "Now you're even redder." At this point she couldn't go to a deeper crimson.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, placing her hands on her face, trying to hide her cherry-red face.  
  
Jet stopped with his teasing and looked at Virginia with a guilty look, "Sorry."  
  
Virginia let go of her face, now she felt bad, she had teased Jet all the time, but he had never teased her back before.  
  
"No, it's okay really, I do it all the time." Virginia said, her face returning to its normal shade.  
  
Just then the ship landed, the shock threw Virginia off her feet, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the cold, hard, metal of the ship's floor, but instead she felt soft warmth. She opened her eyes to see that she had landed on top of Jet. She tried to get up and found that she couldn't, Jet's arms were circled around her waist.  
  
"Jet, Jet." Virginia looked at him, his eyes were closed, *he must have hit his head.* she thought, *He's out.* Virginia tried to pry his arms off with one hand, while using the other to balance herself, unfortunately her balancing hand slipped making her fall again, and in doing so made it so her lips went over his. She pulled herself back up; her face had again gone a deep crimson. Jet let out a small groan while he pulled his hands off Virginia's waist and put them on his head. Virginia's feelings of embarrassment and confusion were overridden with concern and worry.  
  
"Jet, are you okay?" she asked as she bent down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, but that really hurt." He stated childishly while holding his head.  
  
"Here, let me see." She gently pried his hands off his head and looked to see if it was bleeding, to her relief there was only a small bump. "Its only a small bump, nothing that bad."  
  
"What happened anyway?" Jet inquired.  
  
"I guess we landed." Realization hit Virginia like a ton of bricks. They had arrived at their destination, The Angel's Tomb.  
  
"Oh god!" Virginia groaned in dismay. She had said that she would teach Jet how to shoot, and this whole time she had been goofing off. What was she going to do!  
  
"What's wrong?" Jet asked innocently.  
  
"I forgot to teach you how to use your Airget-lahm." She stated without thinking.  
  
"Airget-lahm? You mean this?" Jet asked pulling the gun from it's holster.  
  
"Jet! Put that thing away, you may hurt yourself!" Virginia yelled.  
  
When Jet didn't respond Virginia got closer to him, "Jet?" she called his name tensely.  
  
"I know how to use this." He said coming out of the daze he had been in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Evil Chrono) Yes, it is a bit of a cliffhanger and I'm sorry it is but I wanted to post this one for so long!  
  
(Innocent Chrono) It's longer than most of the chapters so enjoy.  
  
(Evil Chrono) Just so you know, the Angel's Tomb is the name of the place, I didn't have any ideas before so work with me.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Remember to R+R! 


	5. The Angel's Tomb

"You know how to use the Airget-lahm?!" Virginia shouted with a mixture of surprise and relief. "How?"  
  
Jet shrugged, "I don't know, maybe some memories."  
  
Virginia sighed but then remembered, "The guardians!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"I'm so screwed!" Virginia groaned, "You know how to use your gun, but you don't have a clue on how to use magic or summon the guardians! Do you?" Virginia stopped to look at Jet.  
  
"You mean these?" Jet asked holding up the mediums.  
  
"Yes, do you know what they are and what they can do?" Virginia asked hopefully.  
  
"Ummm.... No." Jet stated sheepishly.  
  
Virginia nearly fell over, "You don't," she sighed and mentally kicked herself for being so optimistic; "Well you know how to use your ARM so I guess that ought to do." And with that they headed towards Lombardia's exit.  
  
"I was wonderin' what was takin' so long for you two to get out here. Were you two having some fun?" Gallows asked with a grin on his face. Virginia made a new meaning for the word deep as her face turned an impossible red, as Jet was able to hide his by instinct.  
  
"G-Gallows, you pervert!" Virginia yelled.  
  
"Oh, then do you deny it?" Gallows asked with another one of his grins.  
  
"Nothing happened." Everyone was surprised to see that Jet was the one who answered.  
  
Virginia instantly agreed with Jet and the conversation was ended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four comrades made their way through the rocky terrain and found their way to the Angel's Tomb. The place itself was beautiful, the building was a deep golden color, with silver snaking its way around the temple, it sparkled like a gem against the desolate area.  
  
Clive was the first to snap back, "Well, are we going to stand here or go in?"  
  
All of them snapped back as soon as the words came from his mouth. Virginia flushed, "We should get going."  
  
They made their way up the tomb steps and through the door. The inside of the tomb was more impressive than the outside, it was the same deep gold, but there were gems such as rubies and sapphires in the wall making the room glitter.  
  
Their awe didn't last long as they looked around the room to see that at the end of the room were four doors. Virginia frowned.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"We could spilt-up," Gallows suggested.  
  
"Yes, we could, but remember what Clive said about the monsters."  
  
"But we have no choice." Everyone looked over at Jet who was staring intently at the glyphs near the doors. "It says 'the ones who enter must choose their own paths, if thou is chooses correctly, then thou shall have no trouble passing.'" Jet finished quoting and looked at them. They looked surprised, "What?" Jet asked uncomfortably.  
  
Clive came over to look at the glyphs and then at Jet, "Jet, you can read these?" Clive asked as calmly as he could.  
  
Jet blinked, "Yes." He answered simply.  
  
Virginia came over and looked at the glyphs herself; to her they looked like another language. She looked back at Clive, who seemed to be fascinated by the fact Jet could read them, and in the look in his eye Virginia knew that if they didn't hurry, than they wouldn't be able to go anywhere for quiet a while.  
  
"Okay you heard him, let's pick our paths." Virginia stated.  
  
Jet got up and shot her an obliged glance before looking at the doors again. His eyes narrowed as he felt a sudden evil presence, *this door.* he thought as he gently laid his hand over the entrance, suddenly overwhelming pain went through him. Jet let out a small cry of agony as he fell to his knees. Everyone made their way to him with panic. Virginia quickly pulled him away from the door, and listened to his abnormal breathing.  
  
Virginia looked at Jet and felt a knot in her stomach as scenes from her nightmare played over and over in her head.  
  
"We shouldn't split up." Virginia whispered.  
  
Clive and Gallows stared at her before taking another glance at Jet, "Virginia," she flinched at the tone in Clive's voice, "do you know if this has happened before?"  
  
"I don't know if it's happened before or not, but it might explain why he was always so exhausted."  
  
Gallows shook his head sheepishly, "And here I thought he was just lazy."  
  
Jet sighed and Virginia watched as he gently pushed himself to his feet, "Jet, are you okay?" she asked tensely.  
  
Jet looked at her and nodded as he went to look at the three other doors, *the presence here is nice and protecting.* Jet thought as he touched the last door. "This door." He didn't think he had said it aloud.  
  
"What about that door?" Clive inquired.  
  
Jet looked surprised for a moment before giving a reply. "Nothing."  
  
Virginia looked at him, *he seems more withdrawn than he was on Lombardia. Is he remembering himself.* At this thought Virginia was both relieved and disappointed, she liked Jet, but this Jet seemed much more innocent and happy than the other and that made her happy, although she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Well, we need to pick our doors." Gallows said, stating the obvious.  
  
"The door on the far left is the least safe; it has something destructive behind it. The others should be okay." Jet stated looking at the doors; Virginia looked at him questioningly, but had no time to ask before the young man went over and entered the door to the far right.  
  
Virginia sighed and took the door to the right of the one Jet had entered. Gallows and Clive looked at the two doors that were left. "I'll take the door to the far left." Clive stated as he made his way to the door. Gallows blinked for a moment before taking the only door left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JET  
  
Jet walked through the halls with a look of fascination and curiousness that could only be found in the face of a child; so far the trip had been good, no monsters, and no unneeded surprises. The feeling that he had felt before coming in here was stronger that before and gave him the feeling of being secure and happy. He looked to see that the corridor was coming to an end. He found his way into the main hall, and everything turned to white.  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
Virginia heaved as she destroyed the monster that had been in the passage, *they weren't kidding when they said these things were tough.* she thought angrily. *I hope Clive and Gallows, and Jet are okay.* She hoped for their safety as she started down the corridor again.  
  
A while later.  
  
Virginia was disheveled and panting, she had run into more monsters on the way and they weren't friendly, *they never are.* she thought bitterly. She looked to see a light near where she stood, *an exit* she sighed, thoroughly relieved as she made her way there.  
  
GALLOWS  
  
Gallows sighed, this had to be the one trip he would never like to remember if he could help it, he had run into hoards of monsters and everyone was stronger than the last, *phhh, 'the other passages should be okay' my ass!* he thought as he looked for any more opponents, none. He let out a relieved breath as he made his way down the hall. He looked to see a bright light, *salvation.* he thought happily as he thanked any guardians who were listening.  
  
CLIVE  
  
Clive pulled out another heal berry, *how many have I used?* he asked himself, *ten, twenty. I guess I lost count.* When Jet had said that this corridor had destructive forces in it he wasn't kidding. The monsters had been coming nonstop and they weren't pushovers. The sniper looked to see that he was near the end of this nightmare and thanked the people who built this tomb for making the hall short.  
  
NORMAL  
  
Virginia eyes adjusted to the light and she looked to see that Clive although tired seemed fine, and Gallows was singing a happy song, she looked over to Jet's door to see nothing then looked to the center of the room. There in the heart of the room was a beautiful woman, her eyes a deep amethyst, her long hair was a dark cerulean, angelic wings visible behind her, and floating within the woman's outstretched hands was....... "Jet!" Virginia called his name in panic as she ran toward them. Clive and Gallows followed, they neared the center of room. The woman just calmly stayed where she was, a gentle smile on her face as Virginia came in front of her. She looked at Virginia with care before placing an unconscious Jet in her arms. Virginia looked at the woman questioningly, *she's not a demon." The girl concluded, but before she could ponder it any more the woman spoke.  
  
"My name is Gaea; I am the guardian and mother of this planet. I will accompany you and your comrades as you search for the cure to this desolate homeland." And with this statement the guardian turned into a medium and floated over to Jet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Evil Chrono) Sorry for not updating, my muse died, but I hope this makes up for it. 


	6. Beatrice is Back!

Virginia cradled Jet in her arms, not realizing that she was being watched by her other two comrades. Silence reigned for a few moments before Gallows decided that a little teasing was in order.  
  
".Ah, it's a picture moment." He said in a goofy voice.  
  
Virginia blinked, looking at her predicament before her face becoming the color of a cherry tomato.  
  
"I-it's not what it looks like!" she shouted, her face becoming ever redder.  
  
Clive cut in, a big uncharacteristic smile plastered on his face, "Oh, then what does it look like?" his voice dripped with false innocence.  
  
"Clive not you too?!" Virginia said in horror, her face becoming an impossible red. Right now she wished for something, anything, to get the attention away from her. Her wish was granted as a small moan from Jet turned everyone's attention.  
  
Jet gently lifted himself from Virginia's embrace, before putting his hand on his head.  
  
"Oww."  
  
Virginia's face was no longer red, because her concern was placed solely on Jet. She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that Gallows and Clive were still watching.  
  
"Jet?" she called out his name hesitantly. He quickly turned, his violet orbs staring into her green ones. Virginia frowned at the amount of fear in his eyes.  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
Her frowned deepened at the stuttering tone in Jet's voice. In her time of knowing him, she had seen only a few emotions from Jet; this was not one she wanted to encounter. Not from him, or his innocent counterpart.  
  
"We're in the Angel's Tomb, remember, we came here searching for........." Virginia paused, they hadn't told Jet what they were looking for, hell, they didn't even know! "We came here looking for something." She didn't know how else to put it.  
  
Jet seemed to accept the answer, but it didn't help with his fear. At this, Virginia felt something inside her, some emotion click and if by impulse pulled the frightened young man into a comforting hug. Jet's eyes widened at the unexpected contact, but he didn't push away, which Virginia took as a good thing, but he didn't hug back either, which in some strange way disappointed her.  
  
Unknowingly to Virginia, two other pairs of eyes widened from behind her as well. Clive and Gallows watched the scene, either too shocked to speak, or too taken by the surreal moment, even they weren't sure.  
  
"Ginny?" Jet's voice broke through the dreamlike daze that had filled the room. Virginia now felt the pairs of eyes staring at her, her face began to turn red again, and Clive seemed to have found his voice, as had Gallows.  
  
"'Ginny'? Why Virginia, do you have a new name?" Clive asked a small amount of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well, Virginia, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Gallows said, amusement seeping into his tone.  
  
Virginia pulled her arms away from Jet, and gulped before turning and standing up to the duo, she could see Jet get up as well. She tried to find some way to defend herself, but she couldn't deny what was true...could she?  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stated, cursing herself for stammering.  
  
"Sure, and I'm the tooth fairy." Gallows smiled.  
  
Jet's eyes went a size larger at this remark as a memory invaded his thoughts.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A-are you okay?" Virginia asked as Jet lifted himself to his elbows.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"Tired? Jet, you shouldn't lie."  
  
"I-I'm not lying!" Jet stammered in his defense.  
  
"Sure, and I'm the tooth fairy!"  
  
"Who the hells the tooth fairy?" Jet asked blinking.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who the hells the tooth fairy?" Jet mumbled, before a headache made him put a hand over his head.  
  
Virginia's eyes went wide as she heard Jet; she looked at Gallows and Clive who seemed not to understand what was so strange.  
  
"Jet, what did you just say?" Virginia asked, hope was now filtering through her being.  
  
Jet looked at her, confused for a moment before answering, "Who the hells the tooth fairy?"  
  
"Virginia, no offense or anything, but how is that important?" Gallows asked, looking particularly unsure of himself.  
  
"Well, Jet and I kinda got in an argument back at the inn, and I believed he was lying so I said, 'sure, and I'm the tooth fairy' and he said the exact same thing."  
  
"So the punk's got some his old attitude back, personally, I like him better now." Gallows stated.  
  
"No one asked your opinion." Surprisingly Jet was the one who answered. Virginia stared at him, his eyes held a coldness that could only belong to the normal Jet, but it was quickly overridden with pain as he began to sway, putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Jet." Virginia quickly went over to support him and saw something out of the corner of her eye. Beatrice! *B-but how? She died, we saw her die...didn't we?* Virginia was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Jet begin to sway more dangerously, her eyes widened as she saw none of the previous coldness in his eyes. *Could Beatrice be doing this?* before Virginia could further her thoughts Jet began to collapse.  
  
She quickly lashed out and caught him, but he was heavy and she couldn't hold him herself.  
  
"Clive, Gallows, a little help here?" Virginia panted as she started to topple over herself. Clive quickly went over and held Jet up. Virginia looked to see that Beatrice had gone. She scowled, *that's no help*  
  
She turned her attention back to Jet, who was still out, but other thoughts were now coming to mind. *Jet was scared before, but with everything going on I didn't get to find out why.* she sighed. This day truly, royally sucked!  
  
Virginia turned her concentration back to everyone, and blinked, they were ready to go. She felt herself flush at what had just passed but she quickly began to walk towards them.  
  
"So, which door do we take?" Gallows asked, pointing from one door to another.  
  
Clive answered, "We take the one Jet went through."  
  
"Why?" Gallows asked.  
  
Clive sighed, "Think about it Gallows, Jet got here before any of us, he is also the only one who didn't use even one of his stock of heal berries, so his has to be the safest route out."  
  
Gallows nodded in understanding and the three filed out on chosen road, Clive supporting an unconscious Jet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lombardia was moving steadily through the air. Virginia sighed, not having much more to do then watch the clouds go by; her thoughts turned to Jet, she sighed again, she had been thinking about him a lot lately and found herself neither irritated or unhappy at this.  
  
Now, she was just worried, she hadn't gone to see Jet since they had put him in his room. She groaned but got to her feet and made her way quietly down the hall, she heard snoring from Gallows room, and sighed with relief, and heard even breathing from Clive's, for which she thanked the gods. She made her way to Jet room, she didn't knock; she never did. She easily walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
What she saw made her frown. Jet's usually pale completion was now a chalky white, a cold sweat had formed on his face, and he was thrashing in his bed, like he was having a nightmare. Virginia quickly ran over and shook him gently, getting no response, she tried again; soon she calling him and shaking harder, but nothing was working. It only seemed to make Jet thrash more violently.  
  
Virginia was running out of ideas. The same emotion from the Angel's Tomb was coming back, stronger than before, mixing with her concern. Only one idea came to mind. Virginia bit her lip thinking for a second, and against her better judgement, she quickly pushed her lips over his in a gentle kiss. Jet thrashing slowed before stopping completely. Virginia pulled away to see Jet staring at her, his eyes holding nothing short of shock.  
  
Virginia turned crimson, though the kiss had the desired affect, she had hoped he wouldn't have woken up until after she had pulled away. Virginia hid her eyes behind her bangs and bit her lip.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Virginia looked up, Jet's face held a small amount of pink, but he was smiling.  
  
"You-you're not mad at me?" Virginia asked, blinking.  
  
Jet cocked his head to one side, making him look extremely childish, before inquiring, "Should I be?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Virginia said uncertainly, thanking the gods she wasn't dealing with the normal Jet. "That kinda depends on you."  
  
"Then no, I'm not."  
  
Virginia sighed before her earlier thoughts came to mind, "Jet, why were you so scared before?"  
  
Jet smiled faded from his face, and Virginia felt a more than a little guilty.  
  
"When I went through the door, everything went white and I couldn't see anything," Jet started softly. "Then shadows began to form, and then everything came into focus..." Jet shivered and Virginia found herself putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He continued, "There was blood everywhere, fires were erupting, and there were bodies all over the ground; then a lady came and spoke to me. She said this is what would happen if we didn't find her siblings, and stop the threat."  
  
Virginia eyes widened, *so I was right, Beatrice is alive.* she pulled out of her thoughts to look at Jet, he seemed to be okay, but she could see the fear that was still in his eyes.  
  
Virginia frowned and pulled Jet into her arms, surprising him as much as the first time. This time however, she felt Jet's arms encircle her waist, making her crack a smile. Virginia didn't know how long they sat there, but soon she felt the Lombardia begin to land.  
  
"Oh hell." Virginia cursed, knowing that Clive and even Gallows would be awake by now, and getting back to her room unnoticed was going to be impossible. Virginia began considering her options. She sighed, not a single idea came to mind.  
  
Virginia looked at Jet, he had pulled away from her as the ship was landing and was now sitting next to her, not knowing what to do she had to ask him. He had been the master of excuses before, he may still have some part of it in him.  
  
"Jet, can you think of an excuse for me to leave my room?" Virginia asked.  
  
Jet looked thoughtful for a moment, "Practice shooting?"  
  
"Perfect, thanks."  
  
Jet nodded as Virginia made her way out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia had been right, as soon as she came down the hall Gallows had opened his door.  
  
"So, where have you been?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Practice courts," she stated simply before walking to her room. When in her room she let out a small relieved sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In an Unknown place.  
  
A figure materialized, hidden by the shadows, a tiny creature came to greet it.  
  
"M-master, where were you?" a small demon asked.  
  
"What I do and where I go is none of your business." The voice was childish, but it held a steel edge to it that made the little demon cringe.  
  
The figure appeared out of the shadows, it was a small girl, with long blue hair and ruby red eyes. Beatrice's face was set in a scowl as she sat on her 'throne.' She brought her hand up to show a picture of Jet in his room getting ready to go out the door. *Once I possess the power of Filgaia that are in him I can finally get what I want.* Beatrice smiled, but frowned as Virginia came in to get him.  
  
"It was all her fault that I didn't get my world, and it was all her fault that my first attempt to get the boy failed." Beatrice hissed angrily.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She watched and waited for the boy to fall asleep. Jet came into his room, he sighed and made his way to his bed before collapsing on it. Beatrice smirked as she heard his even breaths and made her way into his dreams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Jet's Dream.  
  
Jet looked at his surroundings, he saw nothing but dark swirling colors.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Jet's eyes widened as he turned to see Beatrice.  
  
"But how?" Jet took a few steps away from the dream demon before a glare overturned his features, " You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Now, what ever gave you that idea?" Beatrice asked, a small smile on her face.  
  
She quickly floated over to Jet, making him take a few more steps backwards, his glare still on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked angrily.  
  
Beatrice smirked, "What I've always wanted, my own world."  
  
Jet gave her a look that just seemed to scream 'idiot', "You've already tried that, and you couldn't do it."  
  
"Yes, I have tried before, but now I've found the perfect power source." Beatrice said, her tone now seemed a little more agitated.  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what would that 'power source' be?"  
  
Beatrice raised her hand and ran it over the side of Jet's face, "You." She whispered.  
  
Jet's eyes widened but before he could react overwhelming pain took over. He wrapped his arms around himself and let out a small cry before falling to his knees. He felt something pulling his memories away, he looked to see Beatrice glowing with a dim light.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Beatrice grin became wider, "You won't help me willingly, but without your memories, you won't know friend from foe, and it will make you so much easier to deal with if you think I'm your friend."  
  
Jet began to feel more of the affects of his memories leaving him, he started to forget places he'd been, people he'd met, the three drifters he'd come to know as friends, and even himself. Soon his memory became a blank slate. Jet blinked and looked at his surroundings, *what's this place? Who am I? Why can't I remember?*  
  
Beatrice smirked, she had done her task, now all she had to do was make him believe she was his friend. Her smirk turned into a snarl as she felt outside interference take the boy out of her world of dreams.  
  
End Dream ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She came out to see who had disrupted her perfect plan, she looked to see that girl using the power of the guardian to wake him. She felt hatred burn in her being.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK.  
  
Beatrice allowed herself one small snarl before going back to watching the drifters. *Soon,* she thought maliciously. *I will get the power source I need and not even the guardians will be able to save you then, I will have my own world, even if it means stealing the power of Filgaia to do it!*  
  
She watched Jet with a smile, *All I have to do is make sure his memory doesn't return like it almost did in that tomb, and get a few of my servants to get him away from his friends.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the Drifters.  
  
As they walked into town Jet felt a chill go down his spine. He looked around but frowned as he found nothing wrong or out of place.  
  
"Jet!" Virginia called as she looked behind her. Jet sighed but ran to catch up with everyone. "Jet, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He said softly.  
  
Virginia frowned, "Jet?" Her tone held a warning.  
  
"It-it's just that I felt like someone was watching me." Jet confessed.  
  
"Watching you?" Virginia blinked and looked around, but found nothing that looked suspicious. She frowned, Jet had never been wrong before. She gently called forth the power of the guardians, her eyes snapped open, someone was watching them, using magic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Unknown.  
  
Beatrice frowned, the girl had found out she had been watching. *Blast her and her guardians!* her eyes narrowed, *Oh well, that doesn't change anything. She doesn't know what's going to happen.* A smirk upturned Beatrice's features. *So she won't be able to stop it.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Innocent Chrono) I have made this chapter longer in hopes that you, my reviewers will forgive me for not writing for so long! Also you may consider it a Christmas present for the holiday!  
  
(Evil Chrono) I've even explained how Jet lost his memories! I hope it makes sense to everyone. Well, end of author's note!  
  
(Both) Merry Christmas!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
To Aya-yahiko: Thank you for being such a nice and kind reviewer of my fics, all of them! You've really helped me along!  
  
To Nikaru: Thank you for the funny reviews! They really brighten me up. I hope this chapter goes to your expectations.  
  
To Nayeli: I'm so glad you love the story so far! Hope this chapter holds your interest!  
  
To pnaixrose: I'm glad you love the story and I hope that this chapter is something you will like!  
  
To Teefa85: I'm glad this fic is something you enjoy reading! Hope you will like this chapter as much as the others!  
  
To Loev Hina 86: Here's more, just like you asked for! Hope you like it as much as before!  
  
To Bright Wing Yume: I'm sorry if Jet seems a bit too innocent, but without any memories or experiences that's how I'd imagine he'd be. I hope that doesn't stop you from reading!  
  
To Kanon: I glad you like it! I hope you read more and I hope this chapter is good.  
  
To AJ Taylir: Thanks for the compliment!  
  
To Rhais: Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter will explain a few things.  
  
I thank all my loyal reviewers! See you next chapter!!  
  
~~Chrono Cross 


	7. Nanshe, the guardian dream

Virginia tried to swallow her uneasiness; ever since she had found out they were being watched, she felt that something horrible was going to happen, very soon. She looked at Jet, he didn't seem the least bit worried himself, but instead was trying to find out as much as he could about his companions.  
  
"What's your hometown like?" Jet asked Clive.  
  
"Well, the town has some greenery, it's kind of small, but it suits me, and my family."  
  
"Family?" Jet blinked.  
  
Clive smiled, like this, Jet reminded him of a son, "Yes, my wife, Katherine, and my daughter, Kaitlyn."  
  
Jet nodded, "Do I have a family?"  
  
"Um... Well.." Clive stuttered with words, not wanting to explain it to him.  
  
Virginia heard Clive's loss of words and butted in, "Yes, you do."  
  
Jet nodded, not questioning any further. Virginia let out a sigh of relief as Jet began to inquire about Gallows' life. She smiled as they came to an inn, "A hot meal, a real bed, I must be in heaven."  
  
Virginia went in and up to the counter, paying for their rooms, she sat with the rest of her friends, "What does everyone want to eat?"  
  
"The usual." Gallows stated as Clive nodded in agreement.  
  
Virginia turned her attention to Jet, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, can I have the room key?" Jet asked.  
  
Virginia nodded, "As long as you eat later."  
  
"Fine." Jet smiled as he walked up to the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jet made his way into the room; he looked at it before turning his attention to the window, he went over and opened it before climbing through.  
  
Jet sat on the roof, letting out a small smile as the night air blew around him. He stared aimlessly at the sky before overwhelming pain surged through him. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to hold back a cry of anguish. He felt emotions that he didn't understand; they were so cold; visions obscured his sight, showing a blurry figure. Before he could distinguish anything further, he passed out from pain; a long gash in his torso began to bleed profoundly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia opened the door to her shared room; she peered in to see that Jet wasn't there; panic seized her as she looked for him.  
  
"Oh god, where is he?" she whispered frantically.  
  
Virginia's head snapped to the window as she heard a small sound. She made her way over to it quickly, and found that something was dripping from the glass. She placed a hand on the outside of the window and brought it back into the light of the room.  
  
What she saw made her gasp in terror, blood now coated her once white glove, "Jet!"  
  
Virginia made her way out the window, and followed the trail of crimson to the roof. She looked in the moonlight to see a silhouetted figure sprawled out near her. She hastily made her way to it.  
  
"Jet!" Virginia pulled him over to her, she winced at the slash in his chest, "Jet, wake up. Please wake up." She begged, her eyes filling with tears. This was like her dream, there were some differences, but the end was the same, Jet was covered in blood.  
  
"Ginny?" Virginia snapped out of her depressed daze at the weak voice.  
  
"Jet!" Virginia let tears fall from her eyes; she went into her healing powers, letting Schturdark's energy flow into the wound, closing it partly.  
  
*Wha- Schturdark's healing should have closed the wound fully, why is it still-* Virginia's thoughts were cut off by someone's yelling. She looked down to see Gallows and Clive at her window.  
  
"Up here!" Virginia yelled, "Hurry, Jet needs help!"  
  
Virginia took notice of the sound of scraping cloth, knowing that they were making their way to the rooftop, Virginia turned her attention back to Jet; he had dozed off. After waiting was seemed like an eternity, Gallows appeared on the roof.  
  
He opened his mouth, and Virginia was sure he was going to yell. She gave him a cold look and put her finger to her lips, "Quiet." She whispered, shooting a glance at Jet.  
  
Gallows sighed and walked over to her, "What the hell happened!?"  
  
Virginia sadly shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
Gallows sighed again, but began to roughly pick Jet off the ground.  
  
"Careful, he's still injured." Virginia hissed. Gallows looked at her with surprise and bemusement.  
  
"Didn't you heal him?" Gallows asked.  
  
Virginia nodded, "I don't know why, but the wound didn't close fully."  
  
Gallows dipped his head in understanding, and began to descend back to the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia looked at Jet drowsily, in the last few hours she had pushed Schturdark's healing energy to the max, exhausting her own body, but she couldn't sleep. Jet hadn't awakened since he had called her name on the roof, and her worry made it impossible to rest.  
  
Virginia stayed up for a couple more hours, before sleep claimed her tired self.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia's Dream  
  
Virginia looked around, she found herself in the same desert wasteland she had before.  
  
"Oh no!" She whispered she began to run in the direction she had when she had found Jet, Virginia looked and found Jet easily, but as the last dream he was sprawled out on the ground, covered in blood.  
  
Virginia pulled the young man close to her, letting tears fall, "Why, why do I keep having this dream, why?"  
  
"Because, this is the only way to warn you." A voice boomed throughout the space.  
  
Virginia looked startled as the dreamscape began to disappeared, leaving her clutching air, "W-who are you?"  
  
The figure of a woman appeared in the dark space. She had black hair, with midnight blue eyes. Black angel wings fell from her back. Virginia was vaguely reminded of Gaea, or a dark version of her.  
  
"I am the mother of Dreams, Nanshe." She stated, "And to protect the son of my sister, I will help you."  
  
Virginia blinked, "The son of your sister?"  
  
Nanshe rolled her eyes, "The boy made of the essence of this world."  
  
"Jet!" Virginia realized quickly.  
  
"Yes, if that's what he's called." Nanshe nodded.  
  
"What do you have to protect him from?" Virginia asked with concern.  
  
"The demon of my world," she stated calmly.  
  
Virginia stared at Nanshe, "Beatrice!"  
  
Nanshe nodded, "Will you accept my help?"  
  
Virginia bobbed her head quickly, bowing to the entity, "Thank you."  
  
End Dream  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia woke with a sense of tranquility; she looked to see a medium in her hand. She smiled at it before placing it on a chain around her neck. Virginia sighed, but tensed as she heard another set of breath, but calmed as she saw Jet. She frowned as remembered the previous predicament, Virginia stared at Jet with a sorrowful expression, *he still hasn't awakened* she thought sadly, but a voice came into her thoughts. ~The boy will awaken soon. ~  
  
Virginia jumped a little, *Nanshe?! How-when-*  
  
~That's not of your concern; I'm just telling you when the boy you seem to care about so much will awaken soon. ~ Virginia could hear the amused tone the guardian carried, but her face still lit up. Jet was going to wake up!  
  
As she finished her thought, a small groan caught her interest; she looked to see Jet's eyes open slowly. Blinking away sleep, Jet looked at Virginia with a tired smile. Virginia couldn't hold back tears as she pulled Jet into an emotional hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Sorry if you don't like it, but I think I should only put in one guardian per story, if it's too short tell me, I would like to know your opinion.  
  
(Evil Chrono) Flames will be used to burn Beatrice and all her evil minions, but if we kill her the story won't go on, so don't flame me! 


	8. The Final Two and a Kidnapping

Virginia sighed in exhaustion, even though she had slept, it had only been for a few hours. Virginia looked at the medium in her hand, after showing it to Clive and Gallows; she believed that they needed to find the other guardian siblings. The problem was, they didn't know where to start.  
  
Virginia sighed again, and looked at the newspaper that Clive had just bought. Her eyes widened, "Hey, guys listen to this!" Gallows, Clive, and Jet looked up from their breakfast, "'Crevice in the Clairborne area closed.' Isn't that weird?"  
  
Clive seemed to be thinking as he spoke, "Yes that does seem very odd, in fact, yesterday I could have sworn they said the crevice was growing."  
  
"Seriously? Then that is strange, maybe we should go check it out." Gallows suggested, "What do ya think leader?"  
  
Virginia reluctantly nodded, not really wanting to know, yet at the same time dying to know what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group looked in awe at the ground where the crevice had once been, the ground seemed to have healed, for lack of a better word. Virginia went over and stood on the ground to see if it was real, finding it was, she walked back.  
  
"Well... I don't know, it's defiantly real, but how did it happen?" Virginia sighed and began thinking, "Wait! Do you guys think this is connected to what occurred last night?"  
  
Clive's eyes lit up in understanding, "Yes, it might be."  
  
Gallows and Jet looked confused, "Eh?"  
  
"Well, you see, this may-" Virginia covered Clive's mouth.  
  
"Nothing." Virginia smiled and began to lead them away; Clive gave her a questioning gaze, "Not in front of Jet, remember how hard he took it last time."  
  
She heard him sigh, but nod, "Then later?"  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beatrice sighed, "So they figured something out, whoop-dee-do." She kept watching the four with boredom, "I can't get to the boy with that stupid shield Nanshe put up; I guess I'll just have to wait."  
  
Beatrice sighed again, her small servant hopped over to her throne, "Here is the drink you asked for Mistress."  
  
Beatrice grabbed the drink with no thanks, and watched the demon scramble away. A small twisted smile appeared on her face as she turned her attention away from it, and back to her seer crystal.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia watched as Jet made his way to the room, *he's still really predicable.*  
  
"Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?" Gallows complained loudly.  
  
Clive let out a small groan, "We believe that the crevice may have something with the injury Jet sustained last night."  
  
"How so?" Gallows asked, still clueless.  
  
"Being the Filgaia sample, it is very possible that Jet has every wound the planet has ever been inflicted with, and when the crevice at Clairborne was growing, Jet's wound might have reopened."  
  
"Ah..." was the only reply that was made.  
  
Virginia sighed, "Gallows, did you understand a word that came out of Clive's mouth?"  
  
"Sorta." Virginia shrugged and got out of her seat, making her way to the stairs, "What'd I say?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia's Dream  
  
Virginia looked out at the open space in front of her, "I thought we'd been through the warnings..."  
  
When no reply was made, Virginia stared at her surroundings a little more carefully and gasped, "This isn't the same place as the other times."  
  
Beginning to explore; Virginia found herself in a small town. She stopped as everything began to become hazy. Blinking quickly, Virginia found a translucent figure in black clothing, their face obscured by the black hood.  
  
"What is this?" Virginia yelled fearfully.  
  
The booming voice again appeared in her dreams, "This is where you will find my siblings, both of them."  
  
"Wha-" Virginia stopped to take a good observation of the place she was in...Her eyes widened in recognition, "This is...Bastok."  
  
"Yes, the only village with enough people to use as entertainment." The guardian stated dryly.  
  
When Virginia went to inquire about this however, she found herself being dragged away, back to consciousness.  
  
End Dream  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia sat up in her bed, and let out a small sigh before getting up and walking over to Jet.  
  
"Jet, Jet. You got to get up."  
  
"Mmmurrff..." was the only reply.  
  
With another sigh, Virginia tried again, "Jet, Jet, Get up. We know where to find the guardians are" ...Nothing, growing cross, Virginia finally resulted to her final weapon. Taking a step back Virginia jumped; landing harshly on Jet's bed, waking him quickly.  
  
"Ahhh!" was all Jet let out as the bed moved up and down with Virginia's bouncing.  
  
"Up now?" she asked in good humor.  
  
Jet pouted a little, "Yeah, I'm up, but that wasn't fair."  
  
Virginia gave him a small pat on the head, before getting up, "Come on, we have to get to Bastok, the last two guardians are there!"  
  
"Really?" Jet asked, "How do you know."  
  
"Nanshe told me." Virginia said off-handedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
And they went to wake Gallows and Clive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia looked down at the city below them.  
  
"You're sure they're here?" Gallows inquired nervously.  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes, "Yes, just as I've said eighteen times."  
  
"Nineteen." Clive stated, holding back laughter.  
  
Landing Lombardia outside of Bastok, they made their way in.  
  
"Great, now where do we start looking?" Gallows sighed.  
  
Virginia thought for a moment, "Where most of the people would be at this time, whoever the last two are, they like to use people as entertainment."  
  
Jet shivered a little; making Virginia stare at him in concern, "Jet? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her, "I... I thought I felt something."  
  
"Which direction?" Virginia encouraged.  
  
Jet pointed north, "That way."  
  
Virginia smiled as she also began to feel the small presences, "Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking around the square, Virginia found that there were hundreds of people. She was brought out of her daze when she heard a shout. Running to where the sound came from, Virginia found a man walking fearfully away from a small fortune-teller's stand. A small girl, with bright bronze-gold hair, sat at the desk; while the man with her stood in the background, black cloak covering his features.  
  
"Next!" the little girl called, a small young woman stepped up to the stand, "What do you wish to know?"  
  
"How my fiancé and I will be in the future." the young woman stated.  
  
"Hmm... your fiancé has been cheating on you; he has been doing it for some time. He will break up with you the day before the wedding, and run away with your friend, Vivian."  
  
Tears fell down the woman's cheeks as she ran from the stand.  
  
"Them." Jet whispered quietly.  
  
Virginia bit her lower lip; this was not what she expected, not at all.  
  
~Let me and Gaea talk to our siblings, they won't listen to you anyway. ~  
  
Virginia nodded and watched as Nanshe's medium lit up in her hand, and looked to see Jet's doing the same. Both Guardians appeared, anger and annoyance evident on their faces.  
  
"Lasa! Azrael! What in the name do you think your doing?" Nanshe roared.  
  
Both of the guardians looked up at their sisters.  
  
"Come on Nanshe," the little girl, Lasa whined, "We were bored, and this place has a lot of people."  
  
Gaea raised an eyebrow, "Azrael, from what Lasa said I'll ask a question. Are you tormenting the people of my world because you were bored?" Though her face seemed void of emotion, her voice was cold and full of rage.  
  
Azrael shrugged his shoulders, "I've only been cleaning up Lasa's messes when they get to big, and she's the one who's been goofing around."  
  
"Azrael! How could you be so mean! I was bored!" Lasa exclaimed.  
  
"Does that make it okay to scare so many people?" the question had come from Jet, who was staring at Lasa, a mild amount of aghast still in his voice.  
  
Lasa look sobered, and she walked over to Jet, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think it's alright to destroy peoples lives because you're bored?" Jet asked, rephrasing the sentence.  
  
"I...well... um." Lasa seemed at a loss for words, "I was just telling them what they wished to know. I..."  
  
"Enough Lasa, as the Guardian of Fate, you make their paths-."  
  
"But they have to choose which one to take Gaea, I'm just warning those who were unfortunate enough to get caught up with them."  
  
Nanshe frowned and changed the subject, "Azrael, why are you two together, I thought you were put in different shrines."  
  
He sighed, "No, we were put in the same one, death and fate have a very close connection, I have to be with her or time; frankly, I hate cats.  
  
Jet laughed a little at Azrael's comment, bringing the guardian's attention to him.  
  
"So, this is the one." Azrael stated, looking at Gaea, "Fine, I will be one of the boy's protectors."  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Lasa said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Then you must pick a host to hold your medium." Gaea sighed with relief.  
  
Azrael looked at Clive then Gallows, sighing; he became a medium and went to Clive. Leaving Lasa with Gallows. Gaea and Nanshe returned to there mediums as well.  
  
Virginia let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, "Well, that's done, but now what do we do?"  
  
Everyone looked at her with the same question. Sighing again, Virginia began to walk back to Lombardia. Unaware of pair of eyes that watched her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beatrice smiled gleefully, Nanshe and her siblings being together was a problem, but now, now was the perfect opportunity to get the power source she wanted. Following them, she watched as Nanshe's annoying barrier disintegrated. The guardian to weak to hold it up for the moment.  
  
*Now!* her mind screamed and allowed her power to wrap around Jet, *In a moment he won't be awake anymore.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia frowned as Jet began to slow, "Jet, what's wrong?"  
  
Jet wasn't listening to her; one of his hands was on his head as he began to sway. Virginia went behind him and tried desperately to steady him, "Clive, Gallows, I need some help!"  
  
The two men came over and succeeded in steadying the almost unconscious boy.  
  
"Sorry boys," a child-like voice stated as Jet disappeared. Virginia looked around to spot Beatrice.  
  
"Give him back Beatrice!"  
  
The dream demon simply stuck her tongue out at Virginia, "No, I finally have the power of Filgaia, and there's no way I'm giving him back."  
  
Reaching out her hand, Beatrice flinched as it was deflected, a snarl replaced her once smug facial expression, "Damn you Gaea!"  
  
Growling to herself, Beatrice quickly summoned a demon, "Get that medium away from him!"  
  
The demon moved quickly, fearful of it's master's rage. Running through the shield was a small problem, but with a more powerful will to not anger Beatrice, the creature made it through, and swiftly hurled the medium away from Jet.  
  
"No!" Virginia yelled as she had nearly reached them as Beatrice had been distracted.  
  
Latching onto Jet's wrist, Beatrice teleported into the air, "Sorry, but it looks like I win this," a cruel smile grew on her face, "and I get to keep the prize."  
  
A small swirling portal opened, and Beatrice made her way through, "Bye."  
  
The portal closed promptly. Virginia fell to her knees, shock filtering throughout her.  
  
*How, how are we going to get to Jet?* she asked herself, *This is my fault, I should have stayed closer to him!*  
  
~Stop this self-guilt this instant! ~  
  
Virginia's head popped up in surprise, *But how are we find them, she went through a portal to who-knows-where!*  
  
Virginia felt a small sigh from Nanshe, ~Get Gaea, she will be able to find him, and I will transport us to the demon's lair when, and if she finds where it is in the either of the worlds.~  
  
This said, Virginia scrambled to her feet and hastily began her search for the Earth medium.  
  
"Found it!" she shouted joyously.  
  
"Virginia, I don't think the guardians are going to be of much help right now." Gallows stated.  
  
"No, Nanshe says that Gaea can get us to Jet!" she said, clipping out a few facts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beatrice sat admiring her prize, which she had placed in a glass cylinder, hands and feet in clasps that would keep him from breaking out if he awoke.  
  
"Soon..." she said with a dazed smile as she touched the glass, "Soon I will be able to create a world that's just for me."  
  
Sighing in delight, Beatrice went to make the other preparations. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Anything yet Gaea?* Virginia asked anxiously.  
  
~*There is a small signal, but it will take me awhile to find the exact location on it. Please be patient Virginia, we'll find him, we must find him.*~  
  
Virginia then realized that the guardians tone was sorrowful and hurt, and bit on her lip as she remembered that Gaea was in a way, Jet's mother, and she must feel the same if not worse than Virginia herself felt, *I believe that you can find him Gaea, I really hope that we can get there before something happens to him.*  
  
~*So do I, so do I...*~then the link was silent.  
  
~Do not fault her, she is emotional, just like you.~ Nanshe stated gently.  
  
*I don't fault her, I just wish that we could get there soon, the dreams that you gave me are beginning to get to me.*  
  
~I apologize if they were too horrific.~  
  
*It's okay, let's just concentrate on getting there.*  
  
"Virginia?" the voice was Clive's, "How's the search going?"  
  
"Pretty well, we've found a signal, but it's going to take awhile to pinpoint where it is." Virginia informed her two comrades.  
  
~*Virginia! I've found him! He's in the Sacrificial Alter!*~  
  
*What?!* the fear she felt made her sick, *Nanshe, did you get that?!*  
  
~Yes, we must move quickly.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Another chapter done!  
  
(Evil Chrono) We're nearing the end of the story! Just a few more chapters! Hope ya guys like this chapter. Remember to R+R! Also, Bastok is from Final Fantasy XI... and I really don't know if the time guardian is a cat, but I thought he was... or at least something like one. 


	9. Sacrifice?

Jet's eyes opened to the unfamiliar scenery around him, things around him were blurred because of the strange liquid which seemed to surround him. Panic set in quickly, making him thrash, only to find he couldn't move his arms or legs.  
  
"Ah-uh, you shouldn't try to move, it'll all be over soon." A voice entered the contained space, it was immature but Jet shivered at the cryptic edge to the tone. He opened his mouth to yell, only to swallow some of the solution he was in, "You shouldn't do that, it's bad even for a Filgaia Sample to take in too much panekeia fluid."  
  
Panekeia Fluid? the word set off a vague sense of recognition, but Jet couldn't place it. Instead, he pushed away the question, and again tried to get out.  
  
"I said stop it..." the voice was now cold, "If something happens to you right now my plans may fail, so quit squirming."  
  
Jet felt something enter him; it made him slightly sick, and very tired.  
  
'Ginny...'

================================================

Virginia's head popped up as a soft whisper spoke her name, 'what was that?'  
  
[The boy] Nanshe sounded relieved and surprised, [He probably isn't aware of what he did, but at least we know he's still alive.]  
  
Virginia sighed, "That's a relief."  
  
"No offense Virginia, but don't talk aloud like that, it's weird. You're the only one who can hear Gaea and Nanshe, so I'd rather you just give info instead of giving us a one-sided conversation." Gallows stated.  
  
"S-sorry." Virginia said sheepishly, "But we know that Jet's alive, so I just kinda talked audibly."  
  
Clive nodded, "We'll be there soon, be ready for anything... and hope we get there on time."  
  
Virginia shuddered at Clive's last announcement, "Don't talk like that."  
  
"I apologize, but we have to be prepared for the worst. You especially Virginia, you've been closer to Jet in these past few weeks, you've got to stay focused when this is over, for better, or worse."  
  
Virginia hung her head, but still dipped it sullenly.

================================================

Beatrice looked around the last room in the Sacrificial Altar, and quickly went to the back of the area. Tracing her hands over the wall, she smiled as she heard a small 'click.' A bit of the partition fell backwards and slide out of the way. Walking into the room, Beatrice saw that it was unlike every other region in the temple. The room seemed to be alive, white and gold moving in swirls around the space.  
  
A horrible smile darkened the dream-demon's face as she snapped her fingers. One of her tiny slaves materialized out of the shadows.  
  
"Finish the preparations, and then set everything up in this room." The imp looked at its master and nodded before vanishing.  
  
Beatrice smirked and left the room to get her power source.

================================================

Virginia looked anxiously out one of Lombardia's windows.  
  
Gallows, noticing the worried glance sighed, "Virginia, we're almost there, don't worry. We'll make it; there isn't a way we can't."  
  
A smile graced the girl's face at the reassurance, "Thanks Gallows."  
  
Being unprepared for the shock of Lombardia's landing, Virginia and Gallows almost flew.  
  
"You two, we're here." Was Clive's reply as they walked out of the control room.  
  
Virginia nodded and walked out of Lombardia, and into the Sacrificial Altar.

================================================

Beatrice entered the room in which she had placed Jet. Looking once more at the capsule, she gently pressed her hand on it, and teleported to the new area. The room had changed a bit since she had last been in it. Machinery was in places around the heart of the vicinity.  
  
Snapping her fingers again, Beatrice waited as four creatures appeared around her. Smiling, she broke the glass cylinder, and the manacles that had held Jet.  
  
Jet fell to the ground and coughed as his lungs took in air instead of the panekeia fluid he'd been in for the past few hours. His eyes were dull, and he seemed very dazed.  
  
Beatrice looked on unfazed before turning to her minions, "Put him on the platform."  
  
They all looked at her, and bobbed their heads. Grabbing Jet's arms, the demons hauled him up, and placed him on the podium, then shackled his wrists and ankles.  
  
Beatrice let out an annoyed sigh, "Those idiots actually found me," but a smirk reigned over her features as she looked at her underlings, "Make sure they find their way here. I think it will be interesting to watch their reactions."  
  
She watched her subordinates smile a little at her twisted thought and departed. Beatrice turned her attention back to Jet, walking up to the pedestal, Beatrice almost gently picked up a dagger, and then looked again at Jet.  
  
"I'll kill you right in front of those pathetic guardian vessels, I'll make you and those horrid people suffer for destroying my world last time."  
  
"N-no" Jet's voice was barely audible, but there was such emotion in it.  
  
There seemed to be a bit of compassion in Beatrice's eyes, but it faded so fast that it might never had been there and she pressed the dagger to the side of his face, going downward, leaving a deep gash, "Shut up, I will have what I've dreamed for, and I will have revenge for those who shattered my dreams."  
  
With that said, Beatrice watched Jet flinch before being completely still.

================================================  
  
Virginia looked around the temple, "We have to hurry."  
  
Clive and Gallows put in their silent agreement. Walking through the shrine battles didn't come. This disturbed Virginia, her eyes stopped on a couple of misplaced shadows, "Clive, Gallows, look."  
  
The two looked at what Virginia had pointed out, and nodded. Quickly as they could, they began to follow the moving shadows, soon Virginia and the others found themselves at the last room in the Altar, or at least they used to think so. They blinked in surprise as there was a door in the back of the room.  
  
Proceeding with caution, the trio entered the room. Looking around in awe of the room, Virginia's eyes were drawn to the middle of the room, where Jet lay, chained to a pedestal.  
  
"Jet!" Virginia ran, only to bump into an invisible force.  
  
"So glad you could make it." Virginia looked to see Beatrice materialized in front of Jet, "Now you can watch the show, it wouldn't have been as much fun if there wasn't something to do afterwards."  
  
Virginia stiffened, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"This room was created many eons ago, when the Shamans were still alive," Beatrice stated, seemingly ignoring Virginia's question, "The Shamans powers were stronger than that of the Baskars, so if any were found, they would be brought here. Where they would be sacrificed and send off a pulse stronger than the pulse of Gaia, and would save the planet. With the Filgaia sample, the power between him and nature is the same if not stronger than the Shamans. I sacrifice him; the energy pulse will be enough to make the world I wanted, and then some."  
  
Virginia felt her blood freeze, "You wouldn't..."  
  
"Watch me." Was the curt reply, paired with a sick smile.  
  
Beatrice pulled a small dagger from what seemed to be midair and brought it down to one of Jet's wrists. Virginia gazed in horror as Beatrice pressed the blade deeply into it. The blood began to flow over the podium, and the room's color seemed to change, the white turned to silver, while the gold mixed with crimson. A throb came from the ground. Beatrice smile grew, and Virginia saw her lift the knife to Jet's other wrist.  
  
"No!" Virginia beat her fists on the barrier, tears forming in her eyes, "Stop it!"  
  
Not even batting an eye at Virginia's sudden outburst, she slit Jet's other wrist. Everyone saw a sharp intake of breath from Jet; his face looked as if someone had ripped the color out of it. The room seemed to react to the new offer, and became gold, black, and red.  
  
Virginia fell to her knees crying, her hands still punching at the barrier, "Stop, you're going to kill him!"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
Beatrice looked at Virginia, Clive, and Gallows before placing the dagger at Jet's throat. Virginia tensed and stared at the dream-demon with a pleading expression. Beatrice smirked back, and made the final slash. The room turned a multitude of colors; the pulsing in the room now rivaled a small earthquake.  
  
The shield fell, and Virginia was without the support, Clive caught her before she hit the ground. Sobs racked the young girl's shoulders, and her breath was coming out in small gasps. Pushing away from Clive, Virginia made her way to the heart of the room, and removed the bindings from Jet.  
  
"Jet, Jet." Virginia brushed her tears away from her eyes as she checked his pulse, "Come on, Jet!"  
  
"No matter how much you call, he isn't coming back," the voice was smug, and straining to keep out the huge amount of excitement.  
  
Virginia glared at Beatrice, and then at the machinery that covered the room. Grabbing her dual pistols, Virginia shot all her remaining bullets at it. She watched in satisfaction as the equipment ceased to function.  
  
Beatrice turned and scowled hatefully at Virginia, "Look at what you've done! Without this I can't gather the energy of Filgaia! I can't get my own world! You've been interfering with my plans since the beginning!"  
  
"You killed Jet." Virginia's voice was soft, "You destroy my happiness, I destroy yours."  
  
Beatrice let out a howl of rage, "All the damage you did, for that android?! It wasn't even human!"  
  
"He was, and you killed him." Tears began their trail down Virginia's cheeks again. Dragging her dual pistols up for the second time, Virginia aimed at Beatrice. Pulling the trigger, she watched the ammunition fly, and begin to glow.  
  
Virginia stared down as Gaea and Nanshe came out, chanting; looking behind her, Virginia saw Dan Darium, Azrael, and Lasa also. Changing her attention back to her bullet, she watched it pierce into Beatrice.  
  
Beatrice took a big intake of breath as the ammunition struck her... and sliced open her skin. Beatrice felt as though she was falling, her body felt heavy and pained.  
  
"What did you do?" Her voice was low and strained.  
  
Gaea answered, "You will die for what you did, we enchanted the bullet, it was made to destroy you."  
  
"No..." Was all the demon could say as she disintegrated.  
  
Virginia pulled Jet's head onto her lap, letting her tears fall freely.  
  
[I am sorry child.] Nanshe spoke softly.  
  
"It's not fair!" Virginia spoke aloud, not caring who heard.  
  
(Yes, I know that it's not... )Gaea looked down at Jet, her eyes sorrowful, (which is why I intend to change it.)  
  
[Gaea! You can't, you can't summon 'her' on a whim.]  
  
(This isn't a whim! My son is dead, and she can change that!)  
  
{I agree, as far as my predictions go, the boy is needed} Lasa broke into the argument, {And though some won't admit it, all of us have grown fond of the boy, even though a few of us only knew him for a little bit.}  
  
Nanshe sighed, [Do all feel this way?]  
  
The group felt a stir in the mediums they held.  
  
[Fine, then it is settled, let's begin.]  
  
Light shot from the mediums, the guardians appeared around Virginia and Jet; the four elemental guardians were behind the other twelve.  
  
Gaea stepped up first, "I am Gaea, mother of the planet, protector of all who live on it."  
  
Nanshe stepped forward, "I am Nanshe, mother of dreams, protector of all who come to my world." And it continued.  
  
"I am Lasa, mother of fate, protector of those who take my paths."  
  
"I am Azrael, bringer of death, protector of those I guide."  
  
"I am Dan Darium, guardian of time, protector of those who live in my cycle."  
  
"I am Raftina, guardian of love, protector of those with affection in their hearts."  
  
"I am Zephyr, guardian of hope, protector of those who still have light in their dreams."  
  
"I am Lucid, guardian of desire, protector of those who wish for more."  
  
"I am Justine, guardian of Justice, protector of those who live in righteously."  
  
"I am Celsidue, guardian of darkness, protector of those who have shadows in their hearts."  
  
"I am Stare Roe, guardian of light, protector of those who are innocent."  
  
"I am Chapananga, guardian of luck, protector of those who risk the gamble."  
  
Virginia heard the inhuman voices of the elemental guardians.  
  
"We, the guardians, the mothers, the protectors, call you to us to save one who was not meant to die, come forth, Ukiyo, mother of life."  
  
The room was in a blaze of radiance, Virginia, Clive, and Gallows had to shield their eyes from the light. When the flash receded to a minor glow, Virginia pulled her arm away from her eyes to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her.  
  
The guardian, had silver hair which cascaded down her back, her eyes swirled into different colors, making her eye color undetermined. Her face was soft and gentle, and the red robe she wore brought out many of her features.  
  
"Why have I been called?" she asked quietly.  
  
Gaea stepped up, "Great mother, this boy," she stated, indicating Jet, "Is my son, and he was killed... he was killed by a renegade dream-demon. He doesn't deserve what has happened, and I wish to ask you to bring him back."  
  
"We all wish this mother," Nanshe stated, stepping up next to Gaea, the other guardians all nodded there agreement.  
  
"Gaea, you have many children, what makes this one any different?"  
  
"He was created from the earth, he has a deep connection to it, and, I have grown fond of him in the short time I was with him."  
  
"I don't think that this wish is valid, it's not right to bring back the dead."  
  
"Please!" Virginia blurted out, "Please, help him, I can't afford to lose him... I can't. I... I never got to tell him, I never got to..." Virginia looked at Ukiyo. "He deserves a chance at life, he's saved many people, so please, revive him, please."  
  
Ukiyo looked at Virginia, "You care for him so much don't you?"  
  
Virginia turned a deep red, "I-I do."  
  
Ukiyo smiled, "Your wish is valid."  
  
Gliding over to Jet, Ukiyo placed her hand to his torso, the blaze came, concentrated into Jet. Virginia watched as Jet took a small gasp of air, the more severe wounds disappearing into scars, the smaller ones left no mark.  
  
"Thank you." Virginia cried, her sincerity pushed into the two words.  
  
"You and he both earned this, I will be keeping an eye on you two. Good- bye for now, and good luck."  
  
Virginia watched as the Ukiyo vanished.  
  
How is the boy? Nanshe's voice made Virginia jump.  
  
"He's okay, just unconscious."  
  
That's a relief! Virginia giggled a little at Gaea's comment.  
  
A small groan made Virginia turn her attention back to the boy in her lap, "Jet?"  
  
Violet eyes opened slowly, "Where am I?"  
  
"We're at the Sacrificial Altar, Jet, are you alright?"  
  
He nodded as he pushed himself up, "But I still wanna know how the hell I got here."  
  
Virginia was taken aback by the statement, but looked to find that Jet's eyes were cold and flustered.  
  
"Jet?"  
  
He glared at her, "What?"  
  
Jet was surprised when Virginia flung herself into his arms, "Your back!"  
  
Virginia felt a bit of sadness at the thought of losing the more innocent and happy Jet, but looking at him, she realized that he was in there, just obscured by the barriers that Jet had put around himself.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" he asked blushing.  
  
Virginia stared at Jet before pushing her lips over his in a gentle kiss, surprising Jet. Virginia looked at Jet as she pulled back, "I love you."  
  
With that said, Virginia practically saw a barrier fall away from Jet, and she knew that it might take some time, but she would make Jet lose every one of his walls. She also felt his hands tighten around her waist.  
  
Maybe not as long as I thought. Virginia smiled as she got up, pulling Jet with her.  
  
End  
  
(Evil Chrono) Hah! I finished it!... But I feel kinda like a sadistic.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) Sorry if it's stupid, or as my counterpart said sadistic, tell me what you think, I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel, tell me what you think, R&R people!  
  
(Evil Chrono) RR!! RR!! RR!! This new system made it so I can't use stars, or the little wiggle thingy, so I changed what I'm using, blame ff.net!


End file.
